The purpose of the proposed research is to examine the word-finding problems of children with communicative disorders in the form of specific language impairment. Language-disordered children at two age levels, as well as age- and language-matched normal children, will participate in naming and recall tasks designed to explore the independent and joint effects of storage and retrieval factors, the manner in which words are organized in memory, the dynamic aspects of this organization, and the role of semantic cues in retrieval. More specifically, Experiments 1-3 of the proposed research are designed to indicate the extent to which storage and retrieval processes are implicated in the speed and accuracy with which normal and language-disordered children generate appropriate word names. Experiments 4-8 are designed to compare normal and language-disordered children in terms of (1) the structure of lexical knowledge in memory, (2) properties of this structure when activated, and (3) use of semantic cues to gain access to these memory structures. Common to all of the proposed experiments is an interest in determining the extent to which processes underlying word-finding problems in language-disordered children might change with development.